


Izumi and Pizza

by nyanyanya



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Pizza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 03:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6640144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyanyanya/pseuds/nyanyanya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izumi has a fun time with some pizza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Izumi and Pizza

Izumi positioned himself accordingly on the bed: ass in the air, two mildly warm boxes of pizza stacked next to him. He had prepared himself for this; and finally, after several days of debating, decided that he was ready. His light blue pupils were fixed on the cardboard: slowly taking one of the boxes and pushing up the tabs to reveal his glorious treat, patiently taking hold of the other on the bottom, repeating his previous actions with slight anticipation. Izumi lifted himself onto his knees, cautiously picking up the pizza from the first-opened box and taking a deep whiff of the scent, exhaling slowly and pleasantly. He fixed the pizza onto its' box again, hooking his fingertips around the ends and rolling it up into a single pizza dildo, and continued with the other until they were ready. He obtained the pizza lube (yes, he scoured everywhere until he specifically found this important substance) and squeezed a generous amount onto his fingers, re-positioning himself and quickly pressing in one finger, thrusting slowly but with a steady pace, stroking his limp cock, eager to fuck himself with pizza. Izumi gingerly inserted a second finger as he began to tug on his slowly erecting dick, pulling on the bottom piercing before resuming, continuing this for about a minute until he eyed the pizza again, remembering his real desire. 'Oh, pizza,' he desperately begged, 'Please fuck me with your fat pizza cock...' Izumi couldn't hold back the temptation of the savoury toppings and sauce as it stared seductively. Clasping the second pizza roll, Izumi spread his ass wide, thrusting the first pizza roll that was still inside of him a few times to ensure he was at least slightly loose, pulling it out sloppily, and then preparing himself as he pressed both pizza rolls together and pressed them inside, feeling them slither against his hot, wet inner walls. 'B-both inside me~ kinky.' he said to nobody but his sexy pizza lovers. He was pushed into the bed with every strong, passionate thrust, begging for more as he tightly gripped his new erection, desperate and heavily-breathing as his pulse sped up, pace slowly increasing as the pleasure began to course through his lower regions, making his cock twitch as he quivered for more, the pizza rolls grazing his prostate, making him cry out, the electric pleasure running through his body, and he buckled his hips. 'Mng-ah, pizza rolls, fuck me!' he whimpered in a hoarse tone, fingertips wrapped around his throbbing dick even harder now, feeling himself edge his climax, shoving the pizza rolls in further as he finally orgasmed. 'Ahg- Fuck!! Pizza~!!!!!' he loudly groaned as his cum splattered the sheets, losing himself to the ecstasy, pizza sauce dripping inside of him as the euphoria slowly died down.


End file.
